


The Midnight Claw

by Laitie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie
Summary: There's another new cat in town, stealing from all the ponies in Ponyville. Capper needs to catch this burglar to clear his own name. But is this cat-burglar all they seem to be?Set after the movie. Spoilers ahead.





	The Midnight Claw

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT!
> 
> I got so excited to post it because I saw there were NO Capper fics and that made me sad. If you don't like how it reads, let me know (nicely) and I'll be sure to edit this chapter and the following chapters. This is NOT my best work, but I really wanna get some Capper love going on out here.

Being the new cat in town, it wasn’t much of a surprise that when things started getting stolen in the night in Ponyville, accusations went straight to Capper. The surprising part was that things were getting stolen to begin with. Capper knew he wasn’t stealing anything. So, naturally, he had to catch whoever the real thief was and clear his own name. 

So that’s what brought him to be wandering the streets in the middle of the night. His bright, jade eyes searched the darkness, looking for anything that moved irregularly.

There! A shadow! It moved almost too quickly to catch. But he caught it. He went after it. 

He headed off the shadow, guessing its destination --When the shadow jumped off a roof and landed in the street, he said, “Hey friend. What’re you doing out on a night like this?”

The shadow seemed to stare at him a moment. Its eyes were a golden color, staring at him wickedly. The outline of the shadow looked like that of a cat’s. But he was the only cat in town, wasn’t he? Before he could say anything more, the shadow took off. Capper chased after it. 

They ran through the streets, turning this way and that as the thief tried to get Capper of its tail. Finally, Capper caught up enough, and he pounced. 

Both cats snarled and growled as they struggled until Capper finally pinned the thief to the ground. “Now listen here, my good friend buddy,” Capper began getting a closer look at the black cat. “You’re--” He blinked and pulled away. “You’re a queen!” he said. “A girl!” 

The female cat growled and knocked him off of her. Her black fur smoothed down as she stood and gazed at him. 

“Poor little kitty,” she said softly. “Getting knocked down by a queen.” She giggled and turned to walk away. But found herself surrounded by ponies. Princess Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, to be exact. She frowned. Capper’s pony friends.

“What’re you all doing here?” Capper asked, standing.

“We knew you weren’t doing all that stuff,” Rainbow Dash said.

“So we decided to help you,” Princess Twilight added.

“Thanks,” Capper said meaningfully. 

“So, who are you?” Princess Twilight asked the female cat.

She merely grinned at them. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” she said.

“Wait...” Capper said, going over to look at the other cat properly. “Wait, I know you! You’re The Midnight Claw, aren’t you?” Her frown gave him his answer. “I knew it!”

“Who’s The Midnight Claw?” Applejack asked.

“She’s one of the most notorious cat burglars in town!” Capper said. “At least, back where I lived.” 

“Oh, yes, you know me so well,” Midnight Claw said smoothly. “But do you really think that’s all you need to know in order to catch me?”

Capper laughed. “Look around, love” he said. “You’re surrounded.”

“Mhm,” she said. “But not for long.” Suddenly, a billow of smoke began rising from the ground around her. It only took a second for all of them to be engulfed by the smoke, choking on it.

“She’s getting...cough...away!” Twilight said between coughs. But there was nothing anyone could do. When the smoke cleared a minute later (with the help of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight using their wings to blow it away), she was gone. Without a trace.

“Dang it,” Capper muttered. “She was pretty, though...”

“We’ll get her,” Rainbow Dash said certainly.

“We’ll try again tomorrow,” Rarity added.

“What else do you know about her?” Twilight asked Capper.

“Basically I know is her name what they call her,” he said. “She started making a name for herself in my hometown about a year ago. All I knew was that she was a black cat. I didn’t even know she was a queen.”

“A queen?” Twilight asked, surprised.

“Not that kind of queen,” he said, shaking his head. “That’s what we call fillies. When they’re cats. Female cats.”

“Oh,” Twilight said with a nod.

“Maybe I should go back and do some research,” he said. “See if I can find out why she’s in Ponyville.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” Rainbow Dash said. “To steal things.”

“True...” Capper said thoughtfully. “Ponyville is untouched territory. She could earn a fortune from things around here...”

“She’s stealing,” Rarity said, “not earning.”

“Right, right,” Capper said with a chuckle. “Sorry. My bad.”

“Well, we aren’t going to find her now,” Twilight said. “We may as well go home.”

With that, they dispersed, each making his/her own way home. Eclipse watched from the shadows, her black coat melting in with them and concealing her perfectly. She needed to contemplate her next move. With Capper gone, she would have a better chance at outsmarting the ponies. Maybe. 

When the night was finally still once again, she slipped from her hiding spot and made her way towards the forest. Her walk was a short one, but far enough from town and the paths to avoid curious eyes. A small, white kitten with black splotches all over sat atop an exposed root of a tree. Eclipse, The Midnight Claw, approached it.

“What are you doing up, sweetheart?” she asked.

“I had a bad dream, Momma,” the kitten whined.

“Oh...” said Eclipse, taking the kitten in her arms. “It was just a dream,” she assured her.

“It was about you,” the kitten insisted.

“Shhh...Let’s go to bed, now, love.” She laid down with the kitten in her arms beneath the exposed root. They curled up together and were soon fast asleep.


End file.
